


The Pain of Love

by bluemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaid/pseuds/bluemermaid





	The Pain of Love

Title: The Pain of Love  
Characters: Neville/Hannah  
Prompt: pain  
Word Count: 320  
Rating: R  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Written for hp_humpdrabbles on livejournal.

  
She clung to him, pulling him closer, their bodies pressing tightly together. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to be lost to sensation: the pulsing thickness of him inside her, surging into her core; the warm softness of his skin sliding up and down the length of her body; the heat of his breath as he panted against her neck with each thrust.

She could feel a building pressure within her, and she pursed her lips as a fountain of emotion burst inside her chest. She needed more, she needed to be closer, so much closer to him. Their bodies nearly melded together as he pushed her hard against the mattress, but still it wasn't enough. She bit back tears as the waves of pleasure washed over her, feeling a deep, painful desperation that could never be entirely sated, no matter how many times they did this, no matter how feverishly they clung to one another.

His hands slid beneath her and lifted her slightly, clinging to her as he came inside of her, whimpering quietly as he buried his face against her neck. She cried out at the feel of it, the rush of intense heat and the pressure of his hips against hers, push against pull as he wrapped his arms around her.

After, he collapsed on top of her, his weight a comfort. She held him, as they breathed together. The pain still beat inside her chest, a feeling of loss, that this moment was ending. "I love you," Hannah whispered fiercely, wishing that there was more than one word to make her feelings known, wishing that she could do something to properly articulate the aching pain of love inside of her, the emotion that was stronger and hungrier than words or actions could possibly describe.

"I love you, too," Neville replied, pressing his lips to her neck, as he wished fervently for the very same thing.  



End file.
